Young children spend a great deal of time riding in vehicles, and both parents and children appreciate apparatus and systems in which the children are entertained and otherwise distracted while riding in the vehicles. Such apparatus and systems include those that enable children to play video games and watch DVDs while riding in vehicles.
Patent references are known that appear to disclose such apparatus and systems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,126,583 appears to disclose a heads up display for projecting text and/or graphics into a field of view of an occupant of a vehicle. A processor and associated electrical architecture additionally appear to be disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,039,197 appears to disclose a user interface for use in a vehicle which allows occupants to use controls to create a recorded message and/or place a telephone call.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,947,071 appears to disclose a vehicle compartment monitor including a display, a camera, and a mechanism for relaying data from the camera to the display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,137 appears to disclose a child safety seat with an alarm that is connected to the electrical system of a vehicle.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2005/0067865 appears to disclose a chair combined with a plurality of audiovisual devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,444 appears to disclose a child's car seat having a reading light and a power switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,039,207 appears to disclose an entertainment and pacification system for a child's car seat having speakers with a plurality of audio sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,156 appears to disclose an entertainment system including a child's car seat, an audio source supported on the seat, speakers, and a video device interconnecting to the audio source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,352 appears to disclose a child's seat having speakers and a compartment for an audio apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,381 appears to disclose a child's seat having speakers, a power switch, a volume control, and a tone control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,777 appears to disclose a child's seat having a sound generating apparatus installed in the seat.
While the foregoing references appear to disclose inventions that adequately address the needs identified in such references, it is believed that a need continues for improved communication devices and systems that enable communications by a child retained within a car seat. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention, although it will be appreciated that not every aspect necessarily addresses every need.